


"But I got one chance to move you,"

by tonedeaf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Friends Having a Fight, Gen, Light Angst, Mostly just Peter's thoughts, One Shot, Spoilers for the first quarter of Vol.2, Takes place during Vol.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonedeaf/pseuds/tonedeaf
Summary: "So here we are."En route to Ego's planet, Peter mulls over the big fight he and Rocket just had, and the strain between them that it's caused.





	"But I got one chance to move you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song: Here We Are (Chancer) by the Silversun Pickups.

          Peter remembers his mom once telling him, "Never go to bed angry at someone you love."

          She'd said it dozens of times, whenever he'd been in a fight over something a friend at school or a family member had done or said, and while he'd always be reluctant to, he would listen to her and generally end up patching things up before the day was done. Of course he understood now the whole point of it—you never knew what life would bring, and there was always the startling possibility that the words of an argument might be the last thing you ever say to someone before they're gone forever.

         And though it wasn't exactly a true  _argument_ that had happened, he knows he'll never stop feeling guilty over refusing to take her hand that final time.

         It had become much rarer, once he was off-planet and amongst the Ravagers, to be in a situation that would remind him of this saying, but more recently, it had begun to pop up again.

         Usually—almost always—with Rocket.

         Their most recent fight over the batteries was a big one in comparison to the usual bouts of bickering, and he's still pretty damn mad about it, to be honest. Not enough to start yelling again, he'd cooled down a decent amount especially once Ego and Mantis came into the picture, but still enough to pointedly not be on speaking terms with his friend. Not boiling over anymore, but a light simmer, he supposes.

         Regardless of it being entirely on Rocket for the mess they'd gotten into with the Sovereign race, he does feel bad about leaving him behind to go with Ego without so much as a passing glance.

         He knows Gamora wants to admonish them for their childishness, and he knows Drax is now worried for them too, but they have bigger things to focus on right now—Peter has literally just met his actual  _dad_ for the first time. Things with Rocket could always be dealt with later. Besides, a couple of days apart would give them more time to chill out and get their heads together. If anything, this was the best course of action, he decides.

         ...So why does he still feel like he's been kicked in the gut when he feels Rocket watch him leave?

_"Never go to bed angry at someone you love, Peter."_

         The wall of Ego's ship slides back into place, separating them. Rocket has since turned away to the panels he'd been repairing.

         Peter still feel his eyes on him, though, as they lift higher and higher into the sky, through the planet's atmosphere, into the depths of space, and beyond. Alongside it, deep in his gut, he has this nagging feeling of something being terribly _off_ about everything. He hopes it's nothing, but even if it is something, he tries not to be too worried for the moment. If something were to truly go wrong on this excursion, for whatever reason, he knows he can still count on Rocket to come rushing to their aid.

         After all, they were still teammates—still friends.

         He'll talk to Rocket first thing as soon as they get back, he decides. He'll fix it. This was a big deal, the thing with the Sovereign race and the batteries, but they've always managed to get past things and figure their shit out before, so he knows they can do it again.

         In the meantime, he turns his attention back to Mantis, seemingly putting Ego to bed across the room.

         His mother's voice recites the quote softly into his ears once more.

         The bad feeling doesn't quite leave, nor does Rocket's gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil thing I came up and ran with just now. I have another shortish story I wanna do soon but we'll see.  
> The song doesn't really have much to actually do with the story, but the main verses and somber tone really spoke to me, hahahah.


End file.
